


touch to you (who shines on me)

by bonebreak



Series: in the night (she hears it callin’) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Celestial au?, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, donghyuck is the sun, renjun is the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebreak/pseuds/bonebreak
Summary: The moon falls in love with the sun.





	touch to you (who shines on me)

**Author's Note:**

> this counts as my march fic. even if it was posted on april 1st. but it is far from an april fools joke!
> 
> title taken from pinky star (run) by gwsn! a true girl group from the stars! go stan!
> 
> unbeta-ed as per usual

The first time he is thrown up into the night, he is scared. The world is dry and weary. The souls that are binded to the ground are tired and restless. They crave his presence like a drug. It instills fear into him. A fear that he won’t be able to give them what they need. A fear of letting them down. He’s seen their capabilities, how they have taken down stars and broken down the winds.

He is alone. Starlight, although present, is distance and he longs for a celestial touch. 

He does not know or understand his real purpose. He only knows he was created, piece by piece, meticulously crafted for the sole purpose of something rather important. What that is—no one had told him. 

He spends several eternities watching the beings underneath him grow more and more impatient with his uselessness. He watches as they break down ever so slowly. It is not until the last few of them are left behind that something changes in the ever constant world he knew.

Light is something he does not fathom. He doesn’t understand the concept of rays and brightness and burning. But he does know him.

Despite never seeing him before, he feels a draw towards him. 

The boy is like none he has ever seen. He is made of flames, pure compact energy leaking from his pores. Unlike his own porcelain like skin, the boy before him glows in shades of honey. His hair is so red it hurts and he is on fire. 

“Who are you?” The boy speaks first. His voice is nowhere near as extreme as his looks give off. The sound of it is rather smooth, his words rounded. 

“I am the moon. My name is Renjun.”

“Donghyuck. The sun. You were made for me.”

Renjun feels utmost relief at the statement. From his creation until now he has not known why he was brought into being. For ages he watched helplessly as living creatures cried out to him begging for something he could not provide. For his entire life he has been awaiting a sign.

Donghyuck comes to him. He comes so close that Renjun can feel every fiber of his being. He is so warm that Renjun nearly melts into him. He is so bright, Renjun reflects the light right off of his own body and it is this that causes the greatest sensation he’s ever felt. 

Donghyuck’s light flows freely onto him and through him. Renjun is glass, he is a mirror, he is a crystal. He feels the warmth through his very bloodstream, pumping through his heart and into his brain until he is one with it. 

For the first time, he feels the world at peace. He feels breathing slow and eyes fluttering shut. He feels the emergence of stargazers and astronomers aching for another glance at him, at the marvel of his borrowed light. His heart thrums with joy. Obsessed with this newfound feeling of bliss, he tentatively reaches his fingers out towards the boy’s warmth. It washes off of him in waves, an unrelenting sea of flames and heat. He is burning orange and red and white. It’s as magnificent to him as it is terrifying. It makes it all the more intriguing.

Donghyuck allows him to touch, caress. He ends up tucked into his feverish arms. His skin smells like embers. Chin on top of head, arms tightly wound around each other, Renjun wishes he could formulate the right message to express how right he felt. But it is indescribable to him, how he feels like he was crafted specifically and solely to bask in this light, how he has no other purpose than to be here with Donghyuck and reflect his fire in shades of cool blues and quiet greys. 

The dawn brings the sorrow of separation, but the promise of return. And it is that promise that keeps Renjun helplessly giddy as he disappears from the Earth. 

Donghyuck comes to him every day. He shares his light and Renjun touches him. It is humdrum to some, but Renjun can’t get enough. Donghyuck seems satisfied too, with someone who is ever appreciative of his flame, with someone who is always there to want to share the burden of his illumination. 

However, Renjun knows something is beginning to be amiss. He can see it in Donghyuck’s burning eyes that his flame is slowly being reduced. He can feel it on his skin that the energy he pours out is diminishing. He knows Donghyuck is scared. He knows that the end is coming. He knows that the end, no matter how tragic, is inevitable for them. 

On their last day together, Donghyuck comes to him, weak and worn, but a smile adorning his warm face.

They lay together on a bed of stars and watch the world turn below them, a mobile missing its melody. They lay until the world demands for the sun again. Once it does, Donghyuck turns to him, so he does the same. 

Gentle fingers patter up the length up his arm as if attempting a run on a piano. Palms meet cheek and a thumb brushes lightly against his bottom lip in a silent request. He need not ask; he’s already knows his desires. 

There, a kiss is laid ever so carefully. A feather’s touch and then it’s gone. The feeling lingers, a trail of fire lay in its midst. His heart is set ablaze and even the most bashful stars open against the brightening twilight just before them.

He has never known their skies quite like this before. But it was familiar, like visiting your childhood home and standing in an empty room that you knew was once called your own. Renjun thinks he likes it—prefers it even—versus the pitch black canvas, starless and lifeless. In the light he can see the dew drops forming on blades of grass and the forest filled with life he never knew existed before. 

His eyes are lost in observing his every surrounding when he feels Donghyuck pulling away, taking his warmth with him. He fears the cold. He fears the dark. So he clings to the boy’s glowing hands, staring him in his golden eyes that twinkled from their own light. 

“Will I see you again?” his voice small, almost lost to the gales. He just has to look to know the other boy has heard him. It is a question always asked when Donghyuck is due to depart, due to leave and spread his light elsewhere. But today, it’s different. 

“Of course, my love. I’m always with you.”

He doesn’t miss the silent tears that run down Donghyuck’s face. He doesn’t think about how the sun could be so cold he produces such a sorrowful liquid. 

The moon weeps himself when the sun departs. The moon yearns for his first and only love as he forces himself to look away from him as he bursts into a million pieces a lightyear away from him. He feels his heart do the same once he feels his presence has departed for good. 

The universe has always been cold, but at least when he was with Donghyuck, he could pretend it was warm, pretend the skies on his planet were always filled with light and the people were always happy. He mourns the sun and sits alone on the top of the dying world as he waits for another sign to come and bless him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i changed plans for what i wanted to post this month like four times and then realized all of my ideas required so much more writing and fine tuning. then i dug this up and ended up liking it and how i could make it short and sweet! well not sweet.
> 
> the sun blows up. the moon awaits another sun (one he will not receive, but he is grateful he was able to love donghyuck.)
> 
> ive never written renhyuck before but i really love them!!! please do leave a kudos or comment if you like it!!! or stop by on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/guanhengs) or [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuks). im considering maybe doing requests if you have any, so feel free to drop any of those too <3
> 
> much love!!! see you soon!!!


End file.
